User talk:Baterra1202
This is my talk page. Leave me a message if you have any questions, concerns, complaints, comments, etc. Baterra1202 May I Join? I would like to start reviewing MoCs, but I don't really have the time/patience/fan-base to do them on my own, so I just thought I'd apply. Contact me about anything Here. Acethemaster135 (talk) 22:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Stub Hello, Baterra. I know you've resigned and left, but I'd like to notify you that your page, Blettnox, is lacking in content and has been marked as a stub, and will be deleted on July 2nd, 2013 if not enough content is added by that date. Shadowmaster 06:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Matoro58: Baterra's MOC reviewers Hey there! My name (User Name) is Matoro58 and I was wondering if I can join you MOC reviewers just to help this club get more reviews done. Matoro58 (talk) 21:30, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey You probably won't remember me, but I'm Kylma300, that REALLY annoying dude from Scotland that was on this site years ago that used to be a melodramatic moron that constantly got pissed at other people. To say the VERY least... I was a bit of a turd, wasn't I? For real, I ended up coming on this site again after 7 and a half years, and honestly it feels weird to be back here. I don't take any interest in MOC'ing at all now, but a part of me still does love Bionicle that little tiny bit. Think I got back here from looking up Sixshotreviews2 for the first time in 7 years, and good god is that sad. I don't really have any reason to see why you'd be still here, but if you are, sweet! Despite that, I figured I'd come back one last time and sort of leave a message for you in case you ever decide to come back here at all and read anything that's been posted here for nostalgia's sake or for a quick chuckle. I was checking through my old accounts (I had 3 I think? Knowing 13 year old me back then I probably had 50 after I got "angered" so many times) and I noticed just how much of an unlikeable fart I was; I'd use stronger words, but this is technically a kids website and I don't want the message to go away because despite how long it's probably gonna be, there is a sort of meaning to it. I really acted like an idiot all those years ago; seriously it was pathetic. I looked through what I could find (there's probably more on the Bionicle wiki I still haven't looked through yet) and honest to god the amount of times I acted so over-the-top and needlessly angry was honestly disgusting. Apparently at some point I got angry at you or something, then we ended up hating each other? I do remember that bit ever-so-slightly; hell, your profile pic here is giving me weird flashbacks to when I still used this site and it looked a LOT different. But yeah, I acted really stupidly towards you and a lot of other people on this website. I think back then I was honestly just angry with my school life and crap like that; if you couldn't tell from all those years ago, I wasn't very likeable back then. I still don't think I am now but whatever. More importantly, I think I saw this site and the whole BioTube stuff that happened all those years ago as my weird little safe haven where I could actually get to know people and associate with them through something I deeply loved, like Bionicle. But I think my anger and all that nonsense sort of carried over to the Internet and part of me back then always came off that I was more mature than everyone else and I knew better and all that crap. Looking back, I would have probably been annoyed at me to... and trust me, I am. It hasn't dwelled on me or anything, but when I looked back at the whole BioTube stuff that used to happen and all the, I guess, antics that carried on in this wiki, I got a bit nostalgic and SEVERELY melancholic at the same time. I kinda miss those days of screwing around on a place like here or old YouTube and mucking around with people like you, doing daft crap like making stories and MOC's. But I REALLY hate how I acted towards everyone, from some of the admins and mods on here, to people like you and this other dude who I'm fairly certain was a bit younger than all of us called Pandaboy2 or something? Hell, he could have been a troll account, who knows. Either way, I do feel crap about the way I acted all those years ago. I know it's pretty pointless me messaging you here, but I just wanted to say this; even if you never come back on this site ever again to see this message, sorry for acting like such a petulant little crap all those years ago. It might be long since my stupid angry ramblings on here, but I'd like to think I've matured enough to the point where I can look back at the garbage I posted on here and laugh at it. More importantly I genuinely hope you've done good with yourself ever since I left and stopped using this site for the 90th damn time, and even if you never see this, I honestly wish you the best! It's probably insanely cringey, stupid, dumb, pointless, or whatever to post a massive message like this on your page, especially after nearly 8 years, but honestly I figured I'd come back and properly apologise for being such a crap back then. I wish you all the best, Baterra, and if you ever feel like catching up, gimme a shout on Discord (hell, any randomer that sees this can gimme a shout as well); my name is Erectus Maximus#8044. Take it easy, and hopefully I'll see you around! Arron, A.K.A. Kylma300 ErectusMaximus (talk) 02:30, January 17, 2019 (UTC)